


A King's Gift

by HisGlasses, littlereadingetsor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blind Ignis, Flirting, Happy Ending, King and Chamberlain, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Noctis Lives, Pure Love, like married couple stuff, magic use, short sweet & to the point, ultimate romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/pseuds/littlereadingetsor
Summary: The sun sets over Insomnia and His Majesty sets his sights over his Chamberlain.





	A King's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. But I certainly have a newfound love for older Ignoct now. (Bonus points for 'Noctis Lives' universe.) A short one shot of the men being in love with each other.

A long-awaited evening cast over the peeking towers of Insomnia’s looming Citadel. Mahogany sunset clouds hazed the capital city’s tattered horizon. A city still standing. Though damaged as it was after some months of enduring the rising sun’s passage, it was yet a surviving relic of Lucis’ past line. A King stood at the window side of the skyscraper overlooking his fragmented legacy in solemn reflection. His body was adorned by the royal clothing - traditional black. Deeply he gazed outward along the world beyond in nothing short of heavy thought. But as the sounds of sharp shoes came tapping down the hallway in his direction, Noctis turned his head in deepest gazing toward his Advisor.

When Ignis approached him, the king felt a sense of peace come over him. The man’s long dark uniform coat hung over his broad shoulders with the heavy flow that only he could bear with such poise. Golden chains and jewels decorated him in flow of absolute grace. Noctis beamed at the sight of him, knowing that even in blindness there was a haze of himself in the rim of his one open eye.

"Ever on time," Noctis said, hands pushed past his cape buried within his pockets.

The light alone could not keep Ignis from turning his head to face his childhood companion in the pure awe that trapped him every time they crossed paths. The two lined their steps and tread the hallway side by side in a march. The scars along Ignis’ cheek shifted as he smiled knowingly. His voice lifted with warmth and he politely unfolded his hands from behind his back. "You asked me to come here. Of course I would be on time."

The King grinned in content with that answer. "To tell you the truth, it’s a real shame after all this waiting I still don’t know what you would like the best. Between... the two of us..." His hand reached out to his love’s arm. Patience couldn’t keep him from the hunger to touch his skin. Their hands linked and Noctis found himself mingling his fingers between knuckles and over a tender palm.

Ignis bowed his head and a slight giggle came out. "I am your Chamberlain. Isn’t it common for a... servant like me to be at your full disposal, Majesty? It almost seems like I managed to leave you speechless. Although I can’t deny that I’m almost proud of doing so." He returned the praising gestures by painting circles with his fingers which evoked husky laughter, long and raspy.

"You’ve taken to ‘Majesty’ so fast. Am I not the small ‘Highness’ anymore? Maybe it’s because I’m a tad less bashful now, but you seem so quick to submit."

At long last, the pair passed through a large set of double doors at the end of the hall and arrived within the private quarters of the King’s bedroom. It was a fine place - just as fine as memory served and even more so to see its rightful owner standing inside. Light and luxury alike danced across them both. A new world brought back to life through both the last pieces of the evening daylight and those stormy eyes that met in alignment with dim vision. Noctis was there somehow. Vague and faint, but still present.

Ignis squinted daringly at the ghostly image he possessed of him. "It is not only _you_ who has layered the years on like the fine garb you are wearing, just to remind you."

Noctis lingered at his regal bedside. He faced Ignis with a steady stare and picked his words with careful choice. "Ignis, you can’t possibly think yourself common by now. You’re not a simple servant. You understand that by now, don’t you? You’re my family; you’ve stood by my side and been a part of the upbringing just as much as the crown itself. Answer me kindly now.”

"As you wish, my King."

His liege nodded. That was better. With a quick glance to a nearby situated clock he raised a wary hand. "Now listen, I know it’s late..."

"Ah, yes. The time has ticked by sooner than I realized. You have become attentive. I’m impressed." He made his way from closing the doors and found Noctis’ side again.

"You act as if I wasn’t always watching the clock tick by."

Ignis distantly recalled those far off days of youth. They were glimmers of heavy years flown by in both misery and pleasure. Here, now, there seemed to only be happiness. "Watching it and thinking something of it are two separate pairs of shoes though."

Noctis waited, then softened in defeat. He didn’t want to pay attention to the clock. "Will you stay just a moment longer?"

"For you, Noct, always."

"I know our seconds are limited. But," he stepped closer, "in a place where you and I both stand, I’d like to give my forever to you. Please. For just a moment longer."

Tenderness could be felt in his words. Ignis hesitated only to enjoy each syllable spoken from those lips so adored. When he finally found ground to answer it, his reply was absolutely full of sincerity. It was without question. "...I will."

"Good." The one before him pretentiously quirked his head to the side. "Then you’ll do with your body whatever I ask?"

Ignis grew a wide smirk with glints of white shining through. "Do you still _need_ to ask?"

The once small Caelum leant in closely having nary a struggle being near Ignis’ face. "Only unless you’d prefer I put your body to use... somewhere else first. I can think of plenty of places." He halted his charm for a split second. "Like to bed. You could just go straight to sleep if I said so.”

A brow shot up on the Chamberlain. "Ordering me to sleep might have functioned while I was all meticulous over etiquette and rules, rather than seeing them as guidelines. Do you believe I could close even only one eye after you showed me what you have inside that treasure box of yours? Loving you has made me greedy, Noct."

"Tell me, do you think I could get both of those eyes open again someday?"

"It would be a lie to promise," he sighed, "so I fear we just have to... accept and adapt to the circumstances."

Noctis reached out to stroke against the damage on the left end of Ignis’ face. It had dulled over time to its current rusted shade of pink. "Maybe someday," he whispered. He wished that he could give him any kind of healing in his touch alone. "At least there’s some way I can make it better for you now."

A chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Believe me. You already are."

"I need to give you more. Don’t deny me that." Noctis admired this look of Ignis. There was a painful reminder there, yes - of how it must have brought him just as much pain as it did when Noctis came close to losing him entirely. "You know... you’ll have to sleep eventually. Greedy man." He slid a finger from his scars to the slit against his bottom lip. All of his mouth he loves. All of Ignis he loves.

"Can you blame me, after years of your absence?" The hint of a tongue peeked out between his parted lips, tracing the fingertip that held them apart. "Is there a penalty for wanting too much?"

If there were any indication, Ignis could practically feel the King’s eyes widen. "Goodness aren’t you daring. Was that a tongue I just felt? Do my working eyes deceive me? Maybe my fingers didn’t feel it enough. You’d better do that again, just to be sure. That can be your penalty for now until I get you on the mattress."

"Careful, your Majesty. You might lose that finger of yours someday." Still he indulged, swirling the tip of his tongue over and around the tip of his finger. "Beasts can have fangs, as you might know."

Noctis kept a surprisingly straight face, eyes narrowing only thinly. "Now... if you bite down on something that sensitive without my know-so, I’ll give you a real penalty, and I just might not be so forgiving."

Ignis’ tongue retreated for a bite on his own lip instead. "You know I wouldn’t dare. Only a fool would try to summon your wrath."

"Just one problem with that- uh, visors? Hah, am I calling you visors now instead of Specs? Being without your glasses and all." Temporarily passive, he brought about a lightness to the air.

Ignis knew. He was not a foolish man (unless he’d been completely hypnotized by Noctis and his tempting allurement). The King was steadily cornering him towards the sheets of his canopy bed at the center of the marble floor. He obediently backpaddled along in synchronicity with Noct’s advancements. "What a shame. And I had grown so fond of that appellation..." He took off his visors in a moment of reminiscence and reached out his hand to present them to Noctis. "They were not in the way if you were concerned about it."

"It’ll be alright." Noctis took them then lifted them up dismissing the protective lenses into his invisible crystalline pocket. "You’re mine," he declared without blinking. Unlike the days in which this man was once a boy - merely an inexperienced Highness - Noctis left no room for doubt. "No matter name or injury: you’re mine and ...I am yours." There was a brief glimmer of innocence that peeked through when the eyeglasses came down. With his scars fully exposed, Noctis felt a pang of pain, but he was far from feeling sorrowful about them; merely nostalgic. At least for the moment. He inched nearer to him until the back of Ignis’ legs were pressed against the mattress then brought his mouth just close enough to leave heat against him. "The only thing in my way right now is your clothes."

The trail of raised temperature made Ignis’ lips twitch. He turned his head to the side in a shudder and exposed the line of his neck. "I believe there is a solution to this. Would you like me to take them off?"

_"No."_

Ignis made a face of surprise.

The King went on to add, "You’re going to let me do it. Now that you’ve given me the implication that you’re interested in pursuing this matter, I’ll be taking over. What I need you to do is simply face me long enough. But..." he bent an arm to push Ignis to the blankets. It only raised Noct’s thirst to hear him draw in a sharp breath.

Ignis felt excitement bubble through his veins. Noctis had grown so determined, unwavering and self-confident. It filled him with pride. It attracted him. "You are making this hard on me."

"I’ll only ask once what _you_ want me to do to you." His tone sharpened. "Only once, am I clear? Think real hard while I fight against this uniform."

Ignis tried to stay playful despite his edge as the first button of his uniform came off with a severe pull. Wording his desires had never been one of Ignis’ strong points and he knew that his darling was aware. He knew he was being toyed with. Nobody could do so like him.

"Once... Alright. My mind is made up."

Noctis leered a dangerous smile as a single hand un-looped the other buttons from their tight snug. It was such a minuscule thing, but with the correct pull of the fingers, with just the right amount of skill...

"Think like you mean it, Ignis." Jerking backward with a calculated angle he snapped each button down to fully open his coat. "Your body is going to depend on it. Now lift your legs. I won’t allow boots on my bed.”

With every popping of the buttons the room seemed to get warmer. It was slow but accurate, creating a certain rhythm that was like music to their ears. Ignis lifted his legs, propping himself up on his arms, turning his face to the side. It wasn’t long before he grew self-conscious of what he must have looked like. Knowing that Noct was in charge - that his hands would lead the way - grounds him. It let the blood in his veins gain just enough speed not to burst.

"Not as if you’d be the one to clean it..."

"Come on. Where’s this stiffness coming from?" he teased then sent a hand straight between his legs. "Clean what? You’re surely not implying I don’t mind a hint of salt in my mouth."

Ignis jolted at the sudden contact. "The sh- _sheets_!"

"Oh those..." he didn’t even laugh, simply played along as if this were a casual meeting mixed with hidden meanings and private definition. There was heart beneath his behavior and it was so far from bland. It was all intentional yet with a golden goodness that had lasted and bloomed into this wonderful unity they shared.

Ignis was sure he couldn’t hold up to that taunting barrier of his so long as Noctis continued. He would be turned to shreds under the ever-wakeful eyes of his king, his lover.

"Now, what were you going to say?"

Ignis swallowed. Goosebumps built up on his neck. "One answer it is, did I understand that well?"

Noctis crawled atop his body, arm by arm, prowling with fierceness. Suddenly his stalking mouth halted a single centimeter from crushing Ignis’ mouth. There was no mistake in his delay. When his lips spoke, their gaps came near to closing. Noctis imagined: if he breathed this command into Ignis’ lungs then all of him should register the will he had come to chain around that which he claimed as his own. Possessive and demanding he growled, "One."

Ignis felt everything. He could feel how Noctis mounted him. Dangerous, owning him, hanging just a touch away. Ignis could feel the rumble in Noct’s throat vibrate in his own, accelerating his breathing, letting him shiver with the anticipation of his kiss. Ignis cannot give orders. He hadn’t really mustered up that courage since times when they had fought over principles. They had been so young... His demand then, his answer for a single plea comes out as a question.

"Love me?"

In an absolute blink Noctis reverted from his life-threatening attitude and melted into a mess. "Aww Iggy! That’s too sweet!" He cradled Ignis’ face in his hands and brushed their foreheads together in humor of his good nature. "You’re so pure. But, can I still... be allowed, to taint you?"

The skin they held against each other was warm. The sudden switch in Noct’s tone sent Ignis’ stomach into flip-flops. The very core of Noctis hadn’t changed but he had grown into someone so mature. How Ignis longed for those lips against his... "Mark me yours." It wasn’t a demand, it was a request. "Because I am, Noctis. I am yours."

"We are _our own_ , sweetness. You’re my very own sugar... and I’ll eat all of you up if only you’ll let me be messy tonight.”

Ignis shuddered as he breathed out. "Yes..." It wasn’t his precise nature at this point, but would Noctis even care about wording? "You can take what is yours. Take... me."

"You don’t know how to speak anymore do you? Sounds like you’re getting pretty nervous."

The couple adjusted in full onto the mattress dead in the center where all of the comfort of the cushions could sink around them. Noctis leant back after situating on his knees directly between Ignis’ legs. He needed a good amount of charm to hold the reigns here while still reminding Ignis that he was safe. It would always be safe with him. And to so tastefully dominate... there was already an unspeakable trust between them. Noctis reached for the textured buckle of the belt around his waist keeping his bottoms on. Ignis clearly heard the belt snap open before its leather form parted the slots of Noct’s pants.

"Maybe I should make you beg," his Majesty declared. "Can’t get past me Ignis. I know better now."

Excitement gathered in their lower parts. Ignis was nervous still but with Noctis he believed in his choice of action. He murmured mellow words. "Please, Noct... Please, come to me..."

"Alright..." Noctis discarded his belt to the floor with a toss and a heavy clang that pierced the air from the buckles as they clashed against marble. All was pointing to the King’s complete readiness when he abruptly changed his tone into a cheerful snap. "That means it’s bed time! Time to put this all to sleep."

"You really never change, do you?" Ignis’ bashful smile spread over his face flushed with colour. "The storm is in you... Even I don’t know which way it decides to go." His laughing faded into a longing smile. "But I want to embrace it. All of that storm and its power."

"You’ll have to sleep eventually. But I’m just kidding of course. You can sleep when I’m done drilling you."

Ignis covered a misplaced laughter with the cup of his hand. "You’re unbelievable."

Here he was. Ignis: living beneath him. A breathing life. His existence devote and devoid of any lacking. He’d come to be right here in this very place with him - between moments of day to day life. He was the relief to his King’s resurfacing worries with sturdy support. Ignis was the delightful definition of love. He was endless. _Infinite_.

As he studied the body beneath him, Noctis could still pinpoint Ignis’ childhood through the image of his face... running down the hallway towards him always looking worried about something. There were equally precious memories he could still see from behind the haze of blue crystalline swirls from warping in the halls. His Advisor had been mad at him here and there in times when they’d fought. They’d been drug through hell on accord of the gods, devastating turmoil and years of darkness, and yet even after all that damnation (at the loss of all but one hope: the prayer of dawn) the promise to return had been fulfilled. Noctis had come back to them. He’d come back to the world.

He’d come back to Ignis.

The King’s lips curled happily. A moment such as this was a divinity all on its own. Noctis has imprinted on this man. Maybe it was true somehow that not even the gods or kings themselves could keep him apart from their bonds. There was a need within himself that he clung to; now he could give him more than just one single goodness in return for all his loyalties.

There was much emotion to be felt in these types of situations. Noctis might have learned to harness his feelings rather well over the few months of his return to the living world, but that didn’t mean they were entirely under control especially in situations like this. He studied this vessel over top to bottom while considering all that had been said. This was going into deeply romantic places; more directly? Sexual. And he wanted more than to make Ignis feel good. He was selfish and wanted to hear him scream.

Ignis’ legs looked damn tasty as they parted by the knee to let him in. Yes, that was perfect. If he could dive in without over thinking- he shut his thoughts off quickly to prevent himself from even going down that road. Thank the stars he’d powered through the burden of letting _that_ go. He was glad to be done with his childish ways. He could practically look back at his younger self and laugh. Pitiful boy. Now was different. It was better.

Exquisitely did Ignis obey. Oh, it was breathtaking. Noctis grew thirsty with every gesture. That man would make him do anything. He bit down hard on his lip as he grabbed the neck piece of Ignis’ top. "Arms up." He guided Ignis so he could remove the shirt from his body. "I want you bare. Be uncovered for me. I want you naked."

To the center of his spirit was where this always lead. It’s a heavenly place, vivid and welcoming. Once the shirt was off and he had exposed him, he ran his eyes over the fine sharp collar, the curvature of his breast and the damaged core muscles that stared back at him.

Ignis could see shades - of that much Noct was positive. Particular aspects of light were most visible for him. It wasn’t the worst vision a blind man could ask for. At least it was a fine comparison to having no eyes at all; though Noct had caught himself wondering sometimes if he would have been better off. He decided to use this as an advantage...

As he straddled him, Noctis raised a single hand above his head and snapped his fingers. A burst rang out through the room and cast the curtains closed swiftly. The room became very very dark all at once. Noctis closed his eyes while one hand held downward against Ignis’ chest. There was darkness. He could share this blackness if only just for a moment…

"Shhhh..." He brought both palms down to Ignis’ chest where his fingers spread along cleavage and nipples. Ignis still felt radiant beneath him even without vision. Ignis lived this way. How he had made home of this world of obscured gloom was a miracle. It proved his endurance. Noctis peeked his eyes open slowly and continued to pet him lovingly only as an innocent worshiping touch at the moment yet none all too soon to change.

He wanted to give Ignis some kind of gift. They’d been lovers for years even before their great battles. Where their affections had been both brotherly and that of greater worth, as a teenager he had quietly called Ignis a lifetime partner in their post-lovemaking. He wanted to give the one he prized this one tiny blessing here in this bed. A place they could take tongues and release tears. Noctis hovered lower over Ignis after he was sure to be comfortable. Both his palms cupped over the heartbeat that thrashed against the surface of Ignis’ upper half. His hands were not a cage for this spirit but a hug of guarding. There wasn’t anything wrong with being the one to put Ignis first for a change.

It started as one small bead that poked out from underneath his hand that fluttered into the room. It was followed by dozens of tiny spheres. Light. There were suddenly small rings of light in Ignis’ view. They were soft in colour as his lover attempted to identify them. Likely blue... a very delicate darling blue, like the rolling rays of moonlight reflecting on water. Noctis casts this spell from his hands into the air betwixt where it swirled into a dance around their bodies. From his heart and his hands he gave this hushed whisper of magic into the air. It was only small, but he hoped all the same that it was something worth smiling for.

Before long, Noctis released his hands and left behind a slight staining tingle. The light around them felt nearly living as the last of its spherical beads began to ripple in circles forming sweet halos along their faces. Noctis felt calmed by the colour blue. However, it wasn’t going to halt his passionate drive. He proved so by allowing this to be a distraction solely for the Chamberlain. The King controlled the spellbound orbs to reach to Ignis’ nose and linger there as but a mimicry of fluttering butterflies. There was an energetic heat humming dearly from each of them.

Ignis was reaching to the lingering lights when he felt the unexpected pulling upon his uniform bottoms. When the king gripped the fabric, he took all layers: belts underwear and all and shifted them down just enough. Only just enough for now. A taunt first, he thought. Noctis insisted on having his way. Given his one and only wish to ask for love... He loved Ignis so deeply that he would push that very depth through to the one place it screamed in heaviest libido.

Hot air - hotter than natural have been (had this been a part of Noct’s magic as well?) - misted over the space of lusted breath. Noctis bent further down to kiss spots of pelvic skin then further inward towards patches of hair and a high up erection. It was a real pleasure to have Ignis’ flesh beneath his lips. He almost let a joke blunder in regards to his level of arousal, but he wanted to keep the mood right where it was. Two lips found the edge of a defined shaft and placed wet marks along the way. Ignis’ making is strong and slender. Very slim and distinguish. Noctis took a moment to stare at it with a smirk. So many times they’d been in positions like this...

He huffed a laugh as he moved to kiss the tip. Soon after he was sliding a section of Ignis’ privates into the warmth of his cheeks while using his tongue to bring it in. Lips closed down in suction and a few strands of his lengthy raven hair untucked to tickle Ignis’ hips. Noctis enjoyed his sweet’s immediate reaction to the wetness of a mouth to take him down. Nothing could be more pleasurable. Well...

_Almost._

Not except perhaps a few fingers to slip down between thighs and underneath cheeks to find an entry. One fingertip found just the right place once he felt he’d stimulated everywhere else so to bring out the upmost desire. He ran his fingers along these special places in a soothing fashion. The greatest joy rose in his heart. He rimmed the finger back and forth along him before letting it into the hole between with a slight push. He went carefully as he could so that the finger would enter deep into him. Noctis gave it time to settle its stretch while his ears soaked in the delicious sounds Ignis made from the release. He couldn’t stop; he lathered everything above in a coating of saliva to ease it all. His lips continued moving in a wonderful rhythm with his hand.

When the time was right, he retracted his finger almost completely out to make way for inviting a second finger inside. The two fingers came together in a point and slicked through the residue. Noctis reveled by sound and touch of all that Ignis had to give, all that he endured on behalf of himself. He kept his eyes closed and let the lights persist in their swirling. It lasted long and good while Ignis loosened to the curve of fingers and tongue.

Then came the desire to use other pieces... other parts to link within Ignis’ interior to fully complete themselves. Not a single pulse of his heart throbbed without the intimate craving to show his one and only this love. With his own privates he would show it.

 _"All the way,"_ Noctis vocalized. _"I will love you."_

His mouth lifted with the sound of a pop and he removed both fingers away from the hole where he’d been so warmly welcomed. He advanced back towards Ignis’ face by crawling over his struggling body and found his face. Ignis was stunned. His breath had become apparently uneven with cries and moans equally pleased and tormented for his King’s touch to cease its yield. It almost looked like begging... arms reaching out. Lips calling his name.

Noctis kissed down upon those lips without waver. His dirty mouth kissed upon jaw, over the neck and along the back of each ear. He started making familiar physical commands-- nudging Ignis’ legs further apart. If he tucked his hips close to Ignis’ underside then he was sure that he could work his metaphorical magic and still reach the places he wanted to shower in reverent little pecks.

So he went for it. He tried all he could to bring Ignis comfort as he lined himself up to penetrate in full. His love-maker taped to its rightful place and he tucked his arms underneath Ignis’ torso to hold him until all of his thickness could break through and fill. Noctis winced out once, then a groan: relieved. Limitless bliss rang through after the throbbing strain came to an ease.

"W-Wait," Ignis stuttered.

"It’s okay. You’ve gotta breathe or you’re gonna pass out."

The Chamberlain gasped, ribs heaving. "Noct..." 

How sweet it was to be called in such a hush. Noctis fixed his knees one last time and shoved further into place. All that was left was to move. Nails grinded into the skin of his lover’s spine while his mouth descended to devour the flavor of captured wails and whimpers. Forever and ever; this was his other promise. This was his always. This was it. It was everything.

Intensity flamed ardently as ecstasy overtook them both. Stars radiated within Noct’s every pore. They shouted for freedom - a galaxy’s threat to burst. He focused on his motions and knew that each and every one was important. It was worth it for his own pleasure, but this time around he wanted Ignis to feel his best. That was all that could make the King his happiest.

There was quickened speed in the next minute. Noctis flashed downward into him repetitively. The sheets shift around them in bending through every raw thrust.

"You know you mean the world to me, right?" he grunted in an amatory language. "Let me tell you again... and again, and again."

They were mending, becoming one. He could drag it out for hours if only this human body beneath him could handle it. Maybe Ignis _could_ handle hours worth. Noctis smiled along each plunge while hands flit through his hair and down along his back. Ignis curved into him in pursuit of following the lead of his master. Noctis had a thought: he’d bring him to a brink. Push him just to the very very edge of satisfaction... then slow.

The noises that followed his Majesty’s denial were a perfect erotic decoration. "Saucy," he chuckled, then did it again. He brought Ignis close to liberation, going deep, working back long distances then slamming in head on to the degree that the buildup was excessively wonderful. Edging without resolve. It wasn’t fair, though it was more fun that it should have been. Finally (after he had enjoyed the extent of his cruel game) Noctis leant on one arm for support while reaching down with the opposite hand to strum Ignis’ stiff limb where he could provide him that longed awaited climax. Three times is definitely the charm.

Noctis held his eyes against that sweet image of desire glowing on Ignis. The lights he’d pumped his enduring magic into were fritzing chaotically. The tension reached a limit on both sides. This couldn’t continue much longer. It had to-

Noctis couldn’t handle having it all. He had given up fighting it and now it had dropped euphoria right into the pit of his lap. Ignis was taking it too. The pleasure, the flow of their bodies... blue hues of floating bubbles... Noct’s vision almost faded but he forced it to stay for the sake of seeing what Ignis could not. Blindness of metaphor, to shoulder their beginning and the means to an end...

And it came. His Majesty ensured there wouldn’t be an inch to withhold. Long pants dragged in the aftermath. In and out of both ears, the two laid along one another in freedom and joy, crying their names to each other.

Moments passed. Noctis couldn’t bring himself to pull away just yet. He started to wonder while glancing downwind if Ignis would forgive him for making a mess of the sheets afterall. He turned his eyes back to Ignis and found him dozing away. Considering his hasted drop in consciousness, Noct would have to try lightly explaining it later. Was it so bad to stay this way? By the time he’d had his enjoyment of being tightened upon, Noctis pulled out with a sigh.

"Oh, you sleepy bastard. I won’t let you pick on me for being tired anymore." His lips pursed against the bridge of Ignis’ nose. "This means you’re staying here tonight. No arguments. Agreed?" He crossed his arms in pause. "Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page."

Noctis started to take his own clothes off. He used his top to try and clean Ignis as much as he could before he yawned. He was growing a little lazy. Given his exhaustion he figured he had a fair excuse. He nodded, pleased with himself. While he’s adjusting their bodies beneath the covers away from the wet stains they’d left, he had to stop and fully appreciate this person that enthralled him. Where they rest along lines of plush pillows and silky laces, Noctis whispers to him, “You are my sweet.” He knew Ignis was completely asleep. Beyond limp, he was dreaming. His lips were parted in a slight curve and Noctis bent to kiss them.

"You’re my sweet,” he sang again along flesh both mangled and smooth. “I’ll say it until I no longer can... I love you. Heh… It’s honestly very impressive that you’re asleep before me. I may very well be losing my edge." Sticky fingers tried to fix Ignis’ hair back into place. He couldn’t keep their frizz down. Noctis huffed lightly at the stubborn strands before tucking his lover’s head close to his chest. “I’m right here. I won’t let you go. You’ve been there for me, so I’ll be here for you. Rest easy, and stay close..." Soon, Noctis would be asleep too, just as the one beside him. Even in rest he was certain that their souls would still be together.

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing. It happened. We are here in the end comments and... I don't know what to say. 'm fucking honored though to have had the chance to co-write this with HisGlasses. Think my life is complete now. I pray there aren't too many typos =v= This... was something. Bothered is me. Now I share it with you. You're welcome.


End file.
